Food service establishments (e.g., restaurants or convenience stores) often make non-carbonated beverages (e.g., tea or fruit juice) by using dispensing systems that mix beverage concentrates, usually in the form of a syrup, with water. Dispensing systems that use bag-in-box concentrate (or just concentrate in a flexible bag) typically store the concentrate at a remote location. The concentrate is brought to the dispensing machine via pumps in the dispensing system and long conduits. In a few dispensing mechanisms, the bag is “on-board,” meaning within the dispenser housing. There are a number of ways in which to store on-board bags, but, in changing out the bags when they were depleted or when a flavor change was desired, leakage can cause a mess. Moreover, in prior art on-board bag systems, access was often a problem. Tools or wall removal was required for obtaining access to the bags. Not only is access a problem in such systems, that is access to the concentrate, but the location and member which supported such concentrate also presented problems in getting access to other elements of the beverage dispensing system.